disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom
Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom is a theme park a the Disney Universe Resort. Lands * Main Street U.S.A. * Fantasyland * Eerie Island * Tommorowland * Disney Glaxy * Adventureland * Fronteirland * Critter Country Main Street U.S.A Attractions * Walt Disney: One Man's Dream * Main Street Theater * Main Street Arcade * Move It Shake It Dance and Play It Street Party! * Disney Paint The Night Parade * Disney's Festival of Fantasy Parade Resturuants Shops Fantasyland Attractions * Fantasyland Royal Castle * Fantasyland Concert Hall * Alice in Wonderland * Goofy's Sky School * It's a Small World * Journey into Imagination * Mad Tea Party * Pooh's Hunny Hunt * The Fun Mickey's Fun Wheel of Fun (It is Fun) * Steamboat Willie Entertainment * Dream Along with Mickey * Celebrate The Magic * Disney Universe Forever! Resturuants * Mad Tea Pary Eerie Island Attractions * The Haunted Mansion * Fantasmic! * Nightmare Before Christmas: Jack's Sleigh Ride * Grunkle Stan's Escape From The Bunker Gravity Falls Attractions * Dipper and Mabels Mystery Mystery * Mystery Tram Tour * Mystery Shack * Lake Gravity Falls * Gravity Falls Watertower * Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt * Big Funz Laser Tag * Gravity Falls Arcade Restaurants * Greasy's Diner * Smokey Joe's All-You-Can-Eat Outdoor Buffett * Hermanos Brothers * The Club * Yumberjacks Shops * Mystery Shack Tommorowland Attractions * Autopia * Carosuel of Progress * Ellen's Energy Adventure * Honey, I Shrunk the Audience * Innoventions * Test Track * The Time Machine Resturuants * Cool Ship Shops * Tommorowland Shop Disney Galaxy Attractions * Spaceship Earth * Astro Orbiter * Space Mountain * Mission: Space * Stitches Great Escape Resturaunts * Spaceship Earth restaurant Shops * Aloha E Komo Mai Adventureland Attractions * Enchanted Tiki Room * Pirates of the Caribbean * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure * Grizzly River Run * Jungle Cruise * Expedition Everest * Cirlce of Life: An Environmental Fable * Lost River Rapids Bug Land Attractions * Heimlcih's Chew Chew Train * Flik's Flyers * It's Tough to be a Bug Frontierland Attractions * Grizzly Thunder Mountain Mine Carts * Country Bear Jamboree Critter Country Attractions * Splash Mountain Resturuants * Brer Rabbit's Shops * Brair Patch Park Hours Regular Hours Sunday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Monday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Tuesday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Wednesday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Thursday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Friday 8:00 AM - 3:00 AM Saturday 8:00 AM - 3:00 AM Holiday Hours Halloween '''7:00 AM - 11:00 PM '''New Years Eve 12:00 AM - 12:00 AM New Years Day '''12:00 AM - 11:00 PM '''Fourth of July 8:00 AM - 3:00 AM '''Christmas '''Regular Hours (All Day Very Merry Christmas Party) Seasonal Overlays Halloween Critter Country - Creepy Country Mickey's Fun Wheel of Fun - Mickey's Frightfully Fun Wheel Space Mountain - Space Mountain Ghost Galaxy Enchanted Tiki Room - Haunted Tiki Room Paint The Night Parade - Villians Not-So Scary Parade Lost River Rapids - Lost River Rampage Christmas Lost River Rapids - Snow Rapids It's a Small World - It's a Small World Holiday Haunted Mansion - Haunted Mansion Holiday Jungle Cruise - Jingle Cruise Critter Country - Christmas Country Move It! Shake It! Dance and Play It! Street Party! - Mickey's Magical Festival of Holidays Easter Pooh's Hunny Hunt - Pooh's Easter Egg Hunt Summer Move It Shake It Dance and Play It Street Party! - Phineas and Ferb's Summer Spectacular! Each Lands' Canon Story * Note: These are not the stories of how each land was built. They are the fictional stories told to guests to immerse them into each land. Each story is canon to whichever franchise/franchises the land is based off of, if it is based off a franchise. Main Street U.S.A. Mickey Mouse made Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom as a place for families to have fun and go on outstanding adventures. Mickey built Main Street as a welcome to his guests. Fantasyland All of the residents of Fantasyland, a town made for fantasy and storybook characters, hold their annual Journey into Imagination exhibit at their Imagination Institute and invite guests to come and explore it. Other toons help out to make the area even more enjoyable by putting on a show at the Fantasyland Concert Hall, and having a "mad tea party". Eerie Island Some of the scarier toons find a home with other spooky friends on Eerie Island. While mystery hunting, Dipper and Mabel (from the show Gravity Falls) discover the island near their Grunkle Stan's house and tell Stan, who then turns it into a tourist attraction. Tommorowland Scrooge McDuck invents a time machine that allows guests to travel to the city of tomorrow. Disney Galaxy Jumba Jookiba invents a space shuttle that he sends guests to space with. Adventureland Mickey decides the best place to let families go on adventures is a land literally made for adventure. Bug Land Mickey Mouse and Flik (from A Bugs Life) decide that humans are being too cruel to bugs and decide to let them experience being one, in the most fun possible way of course. Frontierland Mickey discovers an abandoned gold mine that could be used to create a coaster for his park. Little did Mickey Mouse know, the train cars are unstable and infested with bears. Critter Country Br'er Rabbit wants to be part of Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom so Mickey decides to let him entertain guests in his own land. Each Lands' Design * Note: These describe the looks of each land. Main Street U.S.A. Identical to Main Street in other Disney parks. Fantasyland Similar design to Fantasyland in other Disney parks. Eerie Island Designed to make guests feel like they are in the middle of a forest. Across from the land is Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls A life-sized recreation the main Gravity Falls village. Tommorowland Similar to Tommorowland in other Disney parks. Disney Galaxy Similar design to Future World in EPCOT in Orlando. Adventureland Similar to Adventureland in other Disney parks. Bug Land Similar to Bug's Land at Disney's California Adventure in Anaheim. Uses oversized objects a plants to make guests feel they are the size of a bug. Frontierland Looks like a western desert. Critter Country Looks like Critter Country in other Disney parks.